Estaciones
by Hideko Hyuga
Summary: One-shot NEJITEN. Neji Hyuga nos cuenta sus anecdotas de primavera, verano, otoño e invierno junto a la persona que más ama. Mal summary pero me dedique mucho a este fick y quiero buenas criticas.


**Un One-shot**

**Para Neji y Tenten**

**Se me ocurrio despues de leer un capitulo de un fick**

**Y de inmediato lo escribi**

**Espero les guste**

**Esta contada por Neji**

* * *

**"Estaciones"**

_Estaciones, las estaciones del año. Antes no me importaban. Llegaban y se hiban. Pero ese día, de esa estación del año, jamas la olvidare. Como tampoco la olvidare a ella, la unica chica que ha sacado lo que de verdad soy._

_Me encuentro saltando de árbol en árbol como líder de mi escuadron anbu, esperando a llegar a la aldea despues de 10 meses, 10 largas meses. Extraño mi aldea, extraño a mi familia, extraño a mis amigos, pero sobre todo, te extraño... Tenten._

_Y si no fuera por ella, si no fuera por su petición, jamas habría conocido lo que de verdad es... el amor. _(sonó muy a gaara, ¿no?)

_**Verano... Agosto, una terde de entrenamiento. **(hace dos años)_

_Jamas olvidare este día de verano..._

-Neji...- _me llamo Tenten, estaba ajitada, y como no, llevamos toda la mañana entrenando sin descanso. Son mas de las 12:00, y yo tambien estoy cansado y hambriento._

_-_¿Qué pasa Tenten?- _le pregunto con mi tono de siempre, sin mostrar expreción alguna. Aún no creo que ese halla sido mi caracter con ella desde que nos conocimos._

_-_Estoy cansada... tomemos un descanso- _me dijo, yo asenti y se tiro al suelo. La mire de reojo, tenía las intenciones de preguntarme algo, pero parecía que lo dudaba._

_-_¿Que pasa?- _volvi a preguntar, mi expreción se vio un poco curioso, nada fuera de lo normal._

-Me... preguntaba si...- _tartamudeo, me recordo a Hinata-sama- _que te parece... si... vamos a comer a-algo- _me quede pensativo por un momento, no tenía nada aque perder, es más, por mi recien integro a un escuadron anbu, no eh pasado tiempo con mi equipo._

_Accedi, ella se levanto, parecía que mi respuesta le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba. Me tomo del brazo y me llevo a Ichiraku. Lo que no sabía es que había dado el "primer paso"._

**_Otoño... Octubre, un día cualquiera._**

_Estaba en la plaza principal, esperando. Mire al frente... no venía. Mire a mi derecha... tampoco. Mire a mi izquerda... nada. Ya estaba desesperado. Yo aquí como tonto y ella no llegaba._

_-_¡Neji!- _escuche que me llamaron. Reconoci la voz._

_-_Llegas tarde- _le reproche._

-Vamos... solo fueron 10 minutos- _dijo, yo levante una ceja. Pasamos unos minutos en silencio._

-Se lo que te gusta dormir, y tambien se que te deviste de haber levantado hace media hora- _sonrei arrogantemente, ella fruncio el ceño._

_-¿_Que diras...- _se acerco a mi de una manera muy... ¿sensual?- ..._si te digo ke me levante hace 3 horas?- _abri los ojos más cada vez que se acercaba mas a mi, por un momento pense lo peor, cuando derrepente Tenten tropezo con una piedra que se encontraba en su camino. _

_Cayo, pero la alcanze a agarrar con mis dos brazos. La mantuve cerca de mi por unos minutos. Nuestra respiración la senta cada uno. Note un sonrojo en sus mejillas, y debo admitir que tambien lo estaba yo. Su cara se fue acercando a la mia. Cerro los ojos. Empeze a acercarme a su cara. Estabamos a pocos centímetros. Un escalofrio me hizo reaccionar._

_-_Lee y Gai-sensei nos esperan... sera mejor que vallamos- _vi su rostro avergonzado por lo que estabamos apunto de hacer. Se volteo rapidamente, solo para asentir y empezar a caminar. La segui, preguntandome que pasaría en la misión que teníamos._

**_Invierno... Diciembre, noche buena/navidad._**

_Noche Buena, la noche más querida por los niños y las parejas. Este año, como todos los años, Tsunade organizo una fiesta en su casa, decorada por Sakura e Ino; estas fiestas las hace solo para poder beber más sake, valla Hokage que nos trajo Naruto. En fin, como todos los años, Hinata, Lee y Tenten me obligan a venir. Pero este año, Lee se resigno a que siempre le tengo que gritar que no quero ir, así que no se molesto en aparecer en mi casa a una hora de que empieze la fiesta con Tenten, la cual no eh visto en todo el día, lo mas extraño, la fuí a buscar a su casa y no estaba._

_La mansión de Tsunade esta muy bien decorada, demaciado deberia decir, pero eso es normal cuando tus decoradoras son Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka, todavia recuerdo la navidad de hace dos años. La casa de Tsunade estaba en reparación, así que Hinata ofrecio la mansión Hyuga para hacer la fiesta, y Sakura e Ino no perdieron tiempo en decorarla. Maldigo el momento en que rechaze la invitación de Hiashi-sama para acompañarlo a la aldea de la Cascada a no se que reunión._

_Me encontraba sentado en una mesa, Lee a mi lado, rechazando una botella de sake de parte de Kiba, deberia de aprovechar a que no alla llegado Tenten, ya que ella se pone seria si se trata de Lee y alcohol. Eme aquí, a mis 21 años, observando la insistencia de Kiba y la resistencia de Lee por el sake. A mi prima siendo abrazada por Naruto, mientras este habla con su compañera de equipo y su novio Sasuke, que volvio a la aldea a principio de año. A mi sensei en unos de sus retos con el ninja copia de la aldea, al lado de este su novia Anko, ¿me pregunto cuando empezaron a salir?. Junto a ellos se encuentra la Hokage con una botella en la mano, a su asistente Shizune y a la maestra de Hinata, Kurenai, quien lleva en sus brazos un niño de tan solo unos 3 años recien cumplidos._

_Una melena rubia llama mi atención. Ino fue a cargar al hijo de Kurenai-sensei, la viva imagen del fallecido Asuma, Ino lo carga para que Kurenai pudiera reclamarle algo a Gai-sensei. A Ino se le acerca su novio, Sai, para jugar con ese niño. Veo que tambien se acercan Shikamaru, con su ahora prometida, Temari, a ver al niño. Detras de la rubia de la arena estan sus dos hermanos, Kankuro y Gaara, tambien acompañado de su ex-alumna, Matsuri, la cual lleva un anillo en su dedo._

_Dirijo mi mirada a la puerta, esperando a que entre Tenten, se me hace raro que no halla llegado. Anoche me pidio que fuera a la fiesta de navidad de la Hokage, yo accedi, pero me pidio que no la recogiera, lo que se me hizo extraño. Vuelvo a ver a mi prima, la cual, con ayuda de Sakura, tratan de separar a Sasuke y Naruto de que se maten a golpes. La puerta se abre. Rapido volteo, para encontrarme a mi prima Hanabi, acompañada del Aburame; sigo diciendo que no es bueno que una niña de 15 salga con un chico de 20. Subo la mirada, miro el reloj de pared, unos minutos para las 12:00, y Tenten no llega. Estoy dispuesto a irme. Me levano y veo que por la puerta entra Tenten con un vestido rosa palido, cubierto por una chamarra beish, unos zapatos de tacon alto color negro y su pelo... suelto. Me quede embobado al verla ahi, parada en la puerta. Y sin darme cuenta, el reloj marco las 12:00 a.m._

-Bien chicos...- _hablo la Hokage, un poco borracha, pero consiente de lo que hace- _es hora de que entreguen sus regalos- _y dicho eso, todos se levantan de sus lugares y empiezan a dar sus regalos._

_Se escucharon dos gritos. Uno de dolor de parte de mi sensei, la razón, le regalo a Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Shizune y a Tsunade un traje expandes, mal regalo. El otro, de parte de Sakura, Sasuke le propuso matrimonio y ella dio un grito de felicidad y se lanzo a sus brazos para besarlo. Odío las muestras de afecto en publico._

_Me acerque a Tenten, que llevaba unos minutos en la puerta, como buscando a alguien, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando me vio. Me esperaba a mi. Ya estando con ella en la puerta, me dedica una sonrisa, que hace que me ruborize un poco._

_-_Feliz Navidad Neji- _y me exiende un regalo. Lo tomo, y ella me indica que lo habra. Lo hago y veo un albun de fotos, lo empiezo a ojear, y en ella estan fotos que ella debio de tomar desde que nos hicimos genins. Estan las de la graduación, cuando conocimos a Gai-sensei, la del equipo, en los entrenamientos, los examenes chunin, y demas fotos, unas con nuestros amigos, las cuales no podían faltar. Sigo ojeando, y me doy cuenta que hay unas paginas en blanco, deben ser para que yo las llene con algunas fotos mias. _

_Tenten me dedica otra sonrisa sincera, y me acuerdo que yo tambien tenía un regalo. De mi bolsillo saco una cajita blanca con un pequeño liston rojo, se lo entrego a Tenten. Ella mi mira sonrojada._

_-_Abrelo, es para ti- _le digo. Ella hace caso y lo abre. De la cajita saca un collar dorado con una luna del mismo color, en la luna hay un pequeño diamante. _

_-_Oh, Neji... Es hermoso- _me dice. Mira el collar atentamente, todavía con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara. Tomo el collar, haciendo que ella parpadee un par de veces_

_-_¿Te lo pongo?- _le pregunto, a lo que ella asiente. Se voltea y toma su larga cabellera para poder ponerle el collar. Escuche por un momento un silencio en toda la casa, no me había dado cuenta de que todos nos estaban observando, pero eso no me importaba. Solo me importaba Tenten._

_Ella solto su cabello y volteo despues de que le puse el collar. Ambos estabamos sonrojados, así que no nos dirijmos palabra en un momento._

_-_Oye Tenten- _le llamo Sakura, ambos volteamos- _mira lo que hay arriba de ti- _ella volteo, y yo vi que algunos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, unas mas socarronas y arrogantes que otras, pero tambien otras mas picaras. Me valio. Mire a Tenten que estaba viendo cero lugar sonrojada, me pregunte que le pasaba, así que pose mi vista en lo que había dicho Sakura, y ahí estaba, un muerdago, justo arriba de nosotros. Ahora entendía las miradas de todos. Y, si mal no recuerdo, la tradición del muerdago es que cuando una chica y un chico estan debajo de uno, deben de darse un beso, y si no lo hacen, ambos tendrian un nuevo año horrible._

_Mire a Tenten, seguía viendo cero lugar sonrojada. Mire el muerdago, ¿de verdad tenía que hacerlo?, por un lado no me rebajaría a dar una muestra de afecto en publico, como odío eso, pero por otro lado... tenía que... no... quería probar los labios de Tenten, desde hace mucho tenía ese deseo, y no dejaría que mi orgullo me lo impidiera. Mire de reojo a los presentes, pero sin quitar mi cara viendo el muerdago. Las chicas estaban ansiosas de el beso, se veía en la cara de todas, hasta de Hinata. Los chicos, ellos ya habían hecho su apuesta de que si lo hacía o no, y sobra mencionar que Uchiha me veía con una cara de que no me atrevo, le demostraría lo contrario._

_Escuche que Tenten daba un paso, como que se quería ir, al ver que yo no hago nada. No dejaría que diera uno más. Tome su menton y, para sorpresa de todos, hasta de Tenten y mía, bese sus labios. Un beso torpe, pues era mi primer beso, y al parecer tambien de ella. El beso se fue profundizando, empeze a bajar mis manos por su cintura, y ella se abrazo de mi cuello. El beso fue tierno, dulce, apacionado y romantico. _

_Al final nos separamos por falta de aire. Tenten pozo su cabeza en mi pecho, y yo recargue mi barbilla en su cabeza. Nadie hablaba, todo era silencio._

_-_Tenten... ¿quieres ser mi novia?- _le susurre, ella abrio los ojos. Se tenso por un segundo, pero al otro no._

_-_¡¡SIII!!- _grito, y nos volvimos a besar. Esta vez, se escucharon los aplausos, gritos y silvidos de todos. Despues de unos segundos sin aire, nos separamos._

_-_¡¡MIS QUERIDOS PUPILOS!! ¡¡ALFIN JUNTAN SUS LLAMAS DE JUVENTUD!! ¡¡ESTOY FELIZ POR USTEDES!!- _nos felicito Gai-sensei abrazandonos, junto a Lee que lloraba a mares de felicidad. Cuando nos solto, las chicas fueron a felicitar a Tenten, todas contentas por ella._

_-_Maldición, Sasuke gana la apuesta- _escuche de Kiba. Yo voltee sorprendido._

-¿Que?- _articule, todavía soprendido de lo que dijo Kiba- _¿Como fue que...

-Aposte a que si lo hacías, estos dijeron que con tu orgullo y arrogancia no te atrevias- _me explico, yo todavía sorprendido._

-Como supiste que...

-¿Lo harías?- _me interrumpio. Maldito Uchiha- _Has pasado mucho tiempo con Tenten desde hace tiempo, y vi lo que paso en Octubre en la plaza, y cuando volteaste a verme, use la sicología inversa (por los que no saben que es, abajo les explico), lo que me sorprendio fue que tu compañero y sensei hallan dicho que no lo harías- _me sonrio arrogantemento, le frunci el ceño, y nos mandamos miradas de odío. _

_Me di la vuelta y camine a Tenten, le abrace la cintura, y vi como tanto Lee y Gai-sensei como las amigas de Tenten se emocionaban. Tenten se apoyo en mi hombro. Mire a los chicos, los cuales le daban el dinero a Sasuke, hasta la Hokage se lo daba. El Uchiha conto el dinero, y le dio una parte a Hanabi, esta le dio las gracias y guardo el dinero en su bolsa. Ahora entendía como fue que Sasuke supo que lo haría. Luego me encargaría de Hanabi, lo que quería ahora era pasar tiempo con mi novia Tenten._

_**Primavera... Abril, un día con los amigos. **(al año siguiente de que Tenten y Neji se hicieran novios)_

_Nos encontrabamos en un bar, era temprano, y ese día no no tendriamos entrenamiento, era nuestro día libre. Pase rapido por Tenten, ya que Naruto nos pidio que nos reunieramos en el bar de siempre a más tardar las 11:00 a.m. Llegamos, nos esperaban todos. Naruto molesto por la tardanza, a su lado Hinata, y a lado de esta dos sillas para nosotros. Nos sentamos, esperando lo que nos tenía que decir Naruto._

_-_Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí...- _blabuceo Naruto._

-Espero que no tome mucho tiempo, Shikamaru y yo todavía tenemos cosar que preparar de la boda dentro de un mes- _le interrumpio la ninja de la arena. Naruto le fruncio el ceño por haberlo interrumpir. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar..._

_-_Si Naruto... Sasuke y yo tambien tenemos cosas que ver- _ahora le interrumpio su compañera de equipo. Sasuke rio a lo bajo, y Naruto se volvio a enojar._

_-_¿Ya puedo hablar?- _pregunto, ahora yo rei, y eso lo noto Naruto._

-¡¡Quiero decirles que Hinata y yo nos vamos a casar!!- _Tenten y las demas felicitaron rapidamente a Hinata. Se escucho un "por fin dobe" de parte del Uchiha, lo que hizo que empezaran a pelear, y otra vez fueron detenidos por Sakura y Hinata._

_-_Hinata, estoy muy feliz por ti, encerio- _le volvio a felcitar Tenten, mientras le tomaba las manos._

_-_Arigato, Tenten...- _agradecio Hinata. Volteo a verme, para ver cual era mi reacción._

_-_Felicidades Hinata-sama- _le felicite, con mi voz seria de siempre._

_-_Arigato Neji-niisan- _me agradecio con una sonrisa, yo se la devolvi._

_-_Y bien... ¿Ahora quien nos falta?- _pregunto Naruto, mientras veía a Ino y Sai picaronamente._

_-_¡¡NARUTO NO EMPIEZES CON ESO!!- _regaño Sakura, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Naruto se retorsio de dolor._

_-_Si te digo Naruto...- _empezo a hablar Ino- _Sai me pidio matrimonio hace una semana- _dijo, mostrando el anillo en su dedo. Todos lo miramos. Mire de reojo a Tenten, y vi que en sus ojos se veía un poco de celos, envidía y tristeza, ¿acaso ella tambien quería un anillo?._

_Rapidamente, las miradas se posaron en Tenten y en mi._

_-_Y Neji... ¿Cuando es tu boda con Tenten?-_ pregunto Naruto. No pude evitar el sonrojo en mi cara, y al parecer Tenten menos. Lo siguiente que oí fue un golpe- _Kyaa!! Sakura-chan... ¿porque fue eso?- _chillo, eso me bajo el sonrojo._

_-_Baka... no se pregunta eso... ellos saben cuando se casan, no tienes porque meterte en sus vidas- _Le regaño Sakura, pero Naruto tenía razon. Soy un año mayor que todos, a ecepción de Temari, y ya todos se van a casar. Mire a Tenten. Hablaba con Hinata, muy bajo para mi gusto. Parecía que Hinata la conzolaba._

_Me puse a pensar... no sería mal que le pidiera a Tenten matrimonio, ¿oh si?, ¿estaba listo para eso?, ¿ella estaba lista?. Esas preguntas, y muchas más volaron por mi mente, pensando cuando sería el momento apropiado para hacerlo, pero antes de eso, tenía que comprar un anillo._

**_Verano... Finales de Junio e Inicios de Julio, un atardecer en la aldea._**

_Me encontraba camino a cas de Tenten, refleccionando todo lo ocurrido los ultimos meses. La boda de Shikamaru y Temari, como Naruto se armo de valor para decirle a Hiashi-sama que se casaría con Hinata, de todo había pasado, menos lo que yo quería: "pedirle matrimonio a Tenten", y para colmo, mañana a medio día me voy de misión por casi un año, y si la misión se hace bien, tal vez seran como 10 u 11 meses._

_KUSO. ¿Ahora como le digo a Tenten que me voy?, ¿como lo tomara?, espero que no se ponga triste._

_Llego a su casa, y antes de tocar, veo el atardecer. Son como las 8:00 p.m. Tenía que armarme de valor y encarar a Tenten. Toco la puerta, imaginandome lo peor._

_-_¡NEJI!- _me dice Tenten emocionada, y asombrada que la visitara a esa hora. Se abrazo de mi cuello y me beso, yo no puse resistencia, y la bese con pasión._

_-_Tengo que hablar contigo- _le dije despues de separarme del beso. Ella me invito a pasar. La casa estaba limpia, se sento en un sillon, y yo en otro._

_-_¿Que es lo que me tienes que decir?- _la vi ilucionada, y me senti culpable de lo que hiba a hacer, ¿como decirle que me voy y no estare en la boda de naruto y hinata, y en la de sasuke y sakura?._

_Pasamos unos minutos en silencio. Cada uno hacía que Tenten se preocupara más, ya debía saber que lo que le tenía que decir no era bueno._

_-_Neji... ¿Que es lo...

-Me voy- _respondi, sin que ella terminara su pregunta._

_-_¿Por cuanto... tiempo?- _me pregunto, tenía la cabeza baja, y pude notar una lagrima correr por su rostro. Odío ser yo quien la haga sufrir._

_-_No lo se...- _le dije. Note más tristeza en ella que antes. _

_Se levanto del sillon, más no camino, ni se movio. Sin hacer ruido, me levante y ma abraze. Estaba llorando, llorando por mi culpa._

_-_¿Cu-cuando t-te i... iras?- _me pregunto entre su llanto._

_-_Mañana a medio día- _senti que su llanto se hacía más fuerte, y yo la abraze más. Despues de un rato se separo de mí. Nos quedamos viendo, sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza, una tristeza que me partía el alma- _cualquier cosa que quieras... pidemela ahora- _le dige, sabiendo que lo que querria sería que le pdiera que se casara conmigo, por suerte vine reparado para eso._

_-_Quiero pasar una noche contigo- _y me beso. _

_Debo admitir... que de eso no estaba preparado, y ahora que lo pienso, nunca, desde navidad, había pasado una noche con ella. Recordaba mi titulo de genio y de prodigio Hyuga, como era respetado por nunca pasarme de nada, pero ahora me valio. Le abraze la cintura, apegandola más a mi. Sin darme cuenta, mis labios bajaron al cuello perfunado de Tenten, y ella bajo sus brazos, metiendolas bajo mi camisa. Mis labos bajaron a su cuello, mientras ella masajeaba mi abdomen._

_No se en que momento paso, que la deposite en su cama. Ella tenía la blusa desgarrada y no tenía sus chongutos de siempre ni su banda, sus zapatos yacian en algun lugar del pasillo, que ni me importo. Yo tenía la banda colgando en mi cuello, dejando ver una parte de mi sello, mi xamis estaba abierta y mis zapatos... no me fije cuando me los había quitado._

_Desperte poco a poco con los rayos del sol que se asomaban a la ventana de la habitación de Tenten. Me intente levantar, pero mis intentos fueron inutiles al ver a Tenten recostada sobre mi pecho. Se veía tan tierna, inocente, dulce, delicada... Hermosa. Me sentía terrible al pensar que la dejaría sola y sufriendo por casi un año._

_Con delicadeza y agilidad la intente poner en el otro extremo de la cama, para yo poder ir a la mansión, darme un baño, acomodar mis cosas e irme a la misión._

_-_No te vallas...-_ escuche, en un debil murmullo, supe que Tenten se había despertado, y se aferraba cada vez más a mi cuello- _...no... te vallas...- _parecía que seguía dormida, pero sentí su agarre cada vez más fuerte y unas lagrimas caer en mi cuerpo. La abraze._

_-_Te prometo que volvere antes de lo que piensas-_ le susurre a su oído._

_-_¿Te quedaras un rato aquí conmigo?- _me dijo con un hilo de voz, y yo me desmorone por como me sonaba- _date un baño aquí... y luego te iras por tus cosas...- _me sugirio. Acepte, se quito de mi pecho y se acomodo al otro lado de la cama._

_Me levante, agarre ms cosas y me fui al baño. No tarde más de media hor en el baño, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que Tenten arreglara su cuarto y se cambiara de ropa._

_Salí del baño, ya con mi ropa puesta, y vi que Tenten estaba sentada en su cama del lado en el que me daba la espalda. Parecía que lloraba, o que orava por algo, no supe, solo opte por sentarme a su lado._

_-_No quiero que te vallas- _me dijo, con la cabeza agachada y sus manos juntas. _

_Puse mis manos sobre las sullas. Levanto la visa para verme. Ella tenía los ojos rojos del llorar._

_-_Quiero que me prometas algo- _puso su cara un poco seria, dandome a entender que me escuchaba- _que no estaras con ningun otro chico en lo que yo no estoy- _pegue mi frente a la suya, más no pude sentir su piel gracias a mi banda que la traía puesta. En un momento dado, se hecho al lanto y me abrazo._

_-_¡¡Jamas haría eso!!- _me grito entre su llanto. Yo la abraze._

_-_Lo se...- _le dije- _pero por si acaso...- _meti una mano a mi bolsillo, Tenten se separo poco a poco cuando noto mi movimiento. De mi bolsillo saque una cajita negra. Tenten puso una mano sobre su boca, como creyendo que lo que iba a hacer no era cierto- _Tenten... ¿te casarias conmigo?- _me beso. Eso significaba que aceptaba._

_Se separo y agarro la cajita con el anillo dentro. Lloraba, pero era porque pensaba que iba a despertar del sueño._

_-_Esto no es un sueño...-_ le susurre, tome el anillo y se lo puse. Despues me beso._

_Estaba en mi habitación, acomodando mis cosas para la misión. Sería un año muy largo, pero haría lo que fuera para que la misión se completara lo antes posible._

_-_Neji-niisan..._- Hinata me hablo, con su nerviosismo de siempre- _me eh en-terado de la... misión... espero... que ten-gas suerte en ella- _me dijo. Sonrei de lado, ella se puso mas tranquila._

_-_Arigato Hinata-sama- _le agradeci._

-Como prima... te pido que vuelvas sano y salvo...-_ se vio tensa con lo que iba a decir. Bajo su cabeza y jugaba con sus dedos. Despues de un rato así, subio su vista con un mirada decidida, esa mrada solo la había visto un par de veces, pero nunca tan decidida y seria como ahora. Bajo sus manos y apreto sus puños con fuerza- _pero como amiga de Tenten te ordeno a que vuelvas lo mas pronto posible, sano y salvo- _el tono de voz que uso era uno que yo nunca había escuchado. La vi con más desición que cuando habíamos peleado en los examenes chunin._

_-_Lo prometo... Hinata-neechan- _y desapareci, llegue a un árbol que daba vista a mi cuarto, y vi que Hinata tenía unas lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas de felicidad._

_Me encontraba en la entrada de la aldea, con mi equipo listo para irse. Mire la aldea, bajo mi mascara anbu, una mascara que siempre quse portar, pero en este momento odiaba por alejarme de la aldea, cuando más feliz estaba._

_-_Estamos listos para irnos Neji-sama- _me llamo uno del grupo, no me importo quien, porque todos tenian esa maldita mascara._

_-_Andando- _dije dando un salto a un árbol. Todos me siguieron. Un poco lejos de la aldea, volvi a ver la puerta, viendo una fgura a mitad de esta. Aclare mi vista, y la vi, ahí estaba... Tenten. Use mi byakugan para verla mejor. Tenía una gran sonrisa de esperanza, con una mano en el pecho, y en esa mano, el anillo que le había dado._

_**Un año despues... Primavera, mitad de abril.**_

_Y aquí estoy, saltando de árbol en árbol, rumbo a la aldea de Konoha, esperando ansiosamente a llegar. El sol se esta poniendo, lo que me da un aire calido. Veo a mi equipo, unos delante de mi, otros por detras. Estoy ansioso por llegar a la aldea, hoy ahi una fiesta en la mansion para celebrar el rimer mes de vida de la pequeña heredera del Clan Hyuga, quiero llegar a casa a felicitar a Hinata._

_Llegamos a la aldea, entramos a la oficina anbu, me encargare del informa a tsunade mañana, ahora solo quiero ir a esa fiesta a ver a esa niña de la que me contaron, ver a mis amigos, familia y a Tenten._

_-_¿Iras a verla?- _me pregunto Megumi, la unica chica medico en mi escuadron. Tenía un semblante de tristeza, y como no tenerlo, se me declaro en la misión y yo la rechaze de la "mejor" forma que podía esperarse de mi- _te deseo suerte- _y antes de que me diera el beso que ella tenía pensado darme, desapareci, no quería tener nada con ella, y se lo había dejado claro. Mi mundo era Tenten._

_Llegue a la mansión. Para sorpresa de muchas sirvientas, no me esperaban tan pronto. Una de ellas me guío al comedor donde era la fiesta. Me abrio la puerta, y se fue. En el marco me encotraba yo, con mi traje ninja de siempre. Todos estaban asombrados al verme porfin. Busque con la mirada. Temar estaba sentada alado del Nara, cargando a un bebé rubio. Voltie, y vi a Sakura, junto al Uchiha, ella tenía la panza marcada... estaba embarazada. Segui viendo, estaban todos mis amigos, pero no estaba ni Hinata ni Tenten. Naruto, quien había estado alado del Uchiha, se acerco a mi._

_-_Estan afuera- _me dijo con una sonrisa, yo asenti y camine al jardín. Note que mi tio estaba en una silla sentado. Pase junto a el, pero este me hablo, me dedico una sonrisa y le entendi un "Felicidades", le sonrei, y segui mi camino al jardín._

_Y estaba a punto de anocheser, es mas, ya estaba oscuro, y un pequeño farol a lado del árbol alumbraba el lugar. Abajo de tal árbol, las vi, dandome la espalda, se notaba que no se percaptaron de mi presencia. Pise el pasto, y Hinata volteo. Tan grande fue mi sorprensa cuando la vi, estaba de perfil, con una gran panza... Si esta fiesta era para celebrar el mes de vida de la heredera del Clan Hyuga, ¿Porque Hinata todavia estaba embarazada? V que le decia algo a Tenten, y se encamino a mi._

_-_Te esta esperando- _me dijo Hinata, asenti, y camine todavia perplejo de como estaba Hinata, y preocupado de lo que me esperaba al ver a Tenten._

_-_Neji!- _me llamo Tenten sin voltear a verme, yo estaba dettras de ella- _¿sabes que hacen unicas a las estaciones?- _me pregunto, ¿que clase de pregunta era esa? no entendia nada._

_-_No- _respondi._

-Su color, su fragancia, su belleza,- _me_ _dijo, aun no entendia nada- ¿_Sabes cual es mi estacion favorita?- _me pregunto._

_-_La Primavera- _conteste._

_-_¿Y sabes porque?- _negue con la cabeza- _porque es la estacion de la vida- _se dio la vuelta, y abri mis ojos de par en par, no podía creer lo que veía. En los brazos de Tenten había un pequeño vulto, y ese pequeño vulto era un bebé, o más bien, una niña- _Neji Hyuga, te presento a Haruko, nuestra hija- _estaba asombrado de sus palabras, ¿nuestra hija? ¿mi hija?_

_Abraze a Tenten, procurando no acerle daño a "mi hija". Volvimos al comedor con los demas, todos estaban y Hinata me explicaron lo que había pasado en ese tiempo. Hiashi me pregunto que si estaba listo, mi boda con Tenten se haría lo mas pronto posible._

_Todo era de maravilla. Empeze a recordar como empezo esto, y me di cuenta de que todo lo bueno ke me paso fue en cada estación del año._

_Ahora mi vida era perfecta, me casaría con la mujer que amo, y estaria alado de mi hermosa hija Haruko*. Y todo gracias a las Estacione del Año._

**Fin**

* * *

**Muy lindo fick, y muy largo por cierto, pero este lo pense y me puse a escribirlo. Y tranquilos estoy escrbiendo mis otros ficks, pero tengo inspritis, osea que no tengo inspiración. Es una extraña enfermedad que les da a los escritores de los ficks cuando todo su tiempo se va en el trabajo, la escuela, tarea, fiestas... en fin, ya lo subire, y esperen mis priximos One-shots.**

**Para los que quieran saber que es la sicologia inversa: es cuando te dicen que agas algo y haces lo contrario**

**Haruko*: **_niña primaveral (haru: primaveral; ko: niña)_

**Quisiera que me apoyen en mis campañas contra los plageadores, de que _Neji es un sucio_ y uno que invente yo: **

**_"POR LOS ESCRITORES DE FICKS QUE TIENE UN MILLON DE COSAS POR HACER Y NO PUEDEN SUBIR SUS FICKS"_**

**Pliiz unanse poniendo esta frase subrayada en las notas de autor despues de sus capitulos de ficks**

**Eso es todo**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Sayo!!**


End file.
